The Chaos Trio
by Justagirlcalledbob
Summary: It's Harry's 6th year, and Dumbledore has invited 3 transfer students from the school Pigsnouts in America. They are the Chaos Trio. God help Hogwarts. HarryXOC,HermioneXOC,FredGeorgeXOC. Discontinued due to lack of interest and the fact that it's crap.
1. 1:Psychos,psychos,and more pyschos

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that's Jkrowlings; I do kinda own Dan Walden, Martin Smith, and Nadia Green, I don't own I write sins not tragedies, that's Panic!At the discos, I don't own Walk Away, that's Kelly Clarksons/

IID: "Heh, these are real people! I'm Nadia, I do swear that much, Martin and I do get in that many fights! Dan's always breaking us up, along with our friends Chad and John! Woot. We cause chaos everywhere! But….we don't really sing that much." Sheepish grin.

* * *

Harry stared down at his plate, an aura of gloom and moody-ness surrounding him. "And our last announcement, I'd like to welcome the Chaos Trio from Pigsnouts in America!" Dumbledore chirped cheerfully, and the great hall doors opened to reveal three people. The leader was obviously the dark haired boy, who sort of looked like Harry himself. Behind him, was a strong fierce scowling golden haired girl, who looked prone to fits of violence? Behind her, was a short red headed boy with glasses, and a cheerful expression. "Mr. Walden?" McGonagall called, and the dark haired boy jerked, looking up. He had a slightly handsome face, with piercing blue eyes and a weird bubble like scar on his forehead. "Mr. Walden, what house would you and your companions like to go into?" She asked, and he sighed, "Gryffindor miss." But the girl cut him off, "NAH AH! I wanna go into Slytherin so I can learn to take over the world!" David simply gave the girl a dry look, and she shrugged, grinning. "Yup, Gryffindor." He repeated, ducking to avoid the girl's fist.

* * *

The trio walked over to the Gryffindor table, and conveniently sat across from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "I'm Harry Potter." Harry stated dully, looking at Dan. "Dan Walden. What's got you down my man?" He asked in a friendly yet obviously American accent. "Someone close to him died." Hermione explained sadly, and the blonde girl snorted. "You mean snuffles? I'm Nadia Green by the way, but call me Green and I will kill you." Harry stared at her, gaping. "Dude, he comes back! There is a happy ending to this story!" Nadia yelled in a Hispanic accent, making the red head whap her one. "Oh, I know you just didn't hit me Martin." She hissed deadly, glaring at the red head. "Quit it Martin, Nadia." Dan said in a tired voice, and Harry gave him a smile. "Mione and Ron are just like that, only they have verbal fights." He laughed, and Dan grinned at him. "I sense the beginning of a beautiful relationship." Nadia sang, making Martin hit her again.

* * *

"Is this damn fucking thing ever over?" Nadia moaned, banging her head against the table. "Yes, soon." Ron said, staring at her with a freaked out expression. Suddenly, she perked, up, and smirked. "I wanna sing I write sins not tragedies!" She yelled, and Dan grinned. "Go ahead, we'll help." He urged, and she jumped up onto the table. "_Oh, well imagine, as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words:  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."_

_I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of..."_ Dan jumped onto the table, and grabbed a bottle of pumpkin juice. "_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne.." _David opened the bottle, and ran up and down the table pouring pumpkin juice into people's goblets._  
"I'd chime in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again..."_ He sang, along with Nadia. Martin jumped up too, somehow making them all have instruments. "_I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in, "Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
Again..." _The trio sang, together while playing the instruments. Once finished, they put away their instruments, and hopped down, except for Nadia.

* * *

She smirked, and with a flick of her wand, strange music began to play. She was suddenly dressed in punkish clothes, and Dan grinned. "_You've got your mother and your brother  
Every other undercover  
Tellin' you what to say  
You think I'm stupid  
But the truth is  
That it's cupid, baby  
Lovin' you has made me this way  
So before you point your finger  
Get your hands off of my trigger  
Oh yeah  
You need to know this situation's getting old  
And now the more you talk  
The less I can take, oh  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away…"_She walked up the table, glaring at every boy with good amusement._  
"I waited here for you  
Like a kid waiting after school  
So tell me how come you never showed?  
I gave you everything  
And never asked for anything  
And look at me  
I'm all alone  
So, before you start defendin'  
Baby, stop all your pretendin'  
I know you know I know  
So what's the point in being slow  
Let's get the show on the road today  
Hey  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
Just walk away  
I wanna love  
I want a fire  
To feel the burn__My desires  
I wanna man by my side  
Not a boy who runs and hides  
Are you gonna fight for me?  
Die for me?  
Live and breathe for me?  
Do you care for me?  
'Cause if you don't then just leave  
I'm looking for attention  
Not another question  
Should you stay or should you go?  
Well, if you don't have the answer  
Why you still standin' here?  
Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Just walk away  
If you don't have the answer  
Walk away  
Just walk away  
Then just leave  
Yeah yeah  
Walk away  
Walk away  
Walk away…"_ She finished, panting heavily. The Great hall burst into roars, cat calls, and screams of approval. She hopped off the table, and walked out of the hall, whistling cheerfully. "Nadia!" Dan called, and she looked back at him, curious. "Don't kill no one Mmkay?" He shouted, making her roll eyes, but she nodded. "What do you mean don't kill anyone?" Harry asked, dreading the answer. Dan smirked evilly, "Nadia's known at our school as the bookworm psycho. Everyone is afraid of incurring her wrath, because I swear, she can out scream a banshee. Lucky for you guys she likes you." He laughed evilly, along with Martin, and almost everyone shivered in fear.

* * *

IID: sidles in, smirking. "True, I am known as the school psycho. Review or I'll come to your school!" laughs evilly. 


	2. 2:Dragons,Pranks,and Voldie, oh my!

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter, That's JKROWLINGS, I don't own Bouncing off the walls, that's Sugarcults, I don't own Wake me up when Septembers ends, that's Green Days, I don't own Brighter then Sunshine, that's Aqualungs, I Don't own Harder to Breathe, that's The Maroon 5's. Don't own Single, that's Natasha Bedingfields, don't own not ready to make nice that's the Dixie chicks. Don't own end of zee world, that belongs to someone dude I don't know. Don't own Ain't no other man, that's Christina aguilarawad or what ever her name is.

_**Telepathic stuff**_

**Dragon speech.**

* * *

Harry yawned widely as he sat down at the table, next to Dan. "So Dan, how come people are saying that Nadia killed someone last night?" He heard Ron ask, and he was immediately wide awake. "Who'd she kill?" Harry asked, curiosity seeping from his tone. "Snape." Ron answered, grinning. "She didn't kill him; she just put him in the hospital." Dan grumbled, as said psychotic girl walked in and flopped into a seat across from them. "You're not expelled?" Ron gasped, and she laughed insanely, "Nope, Dumbles didn't even talk to me. Think Headmaster Horne back home warned him about what I tend to do to people that sneak up on me." Harry looked at Ron, then back at Nadia. "What happens to them?" He asked timidly, and she smiled evilly. "Well if it's a guy, I make them a woman. With my hands." She cackled, and Harry felt an overwhelming sense of pity for Snape. "So you made Snape a girl?" Ron gasped loudly, making everyone look at him. Nadia grinned evilly, "Yup." The rest of the hall stared at her, while she laughed evilly.

* * *

Nadia's Pov.

I waved to Harry as I went off to my first class, Care of Magical creatures. This place ain't so bad once you think about it. And I know some dudes have been eyeing me like that pale ferrety dude. Smirking, I noticed some of my admirers following me, and decided it was time again for a song. I took a deep breath, and began to sing, grinning, "_Ah yeah that's right  
All you single people out there  
This is for you  
I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me  
(Cos I'm happy where I am)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
(No no)  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole  
Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't  
This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
Ah yeah Uh Huh that's right  
Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good  
(I like who I am)  
I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cos I would  
I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cos you say I should  
(Can't romance on demand)  
I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood  
This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant  
Everything in it's right time everything in it's right place  
I know I'll settle down one day  
But 'til then I like it this way it's my way  
Eh I like it this way  
Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't  
'Til then I'm single  
This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant….."_ I glanced behind me, and laughed. All my admirers had heart broken and hopeful looks on their faces. "Sorry boys, no lovin unless I'm in love! NOW FUCK OFF!" I called back, my yell ending in an insane roar that send them scurrying. I laughed, and turned around, only to bump into two rock hard things. I fell to the ground, and glared upwards, preparing to kill when I noticed who I had bumped into. TWINS! They were obviously related to Ron, and were devilishly handsome. They both had long hair in ponytails, ice blue eyes that shone with planned mischief, they were way taller then me, and pretty handsome. They stared at me, and I stared back.

* * *

Fred's Pov.

I stared at the girl who had bumped into us. She had long golden hair, piercing ice blue eyes that were filled with insanity, a great figure, and a lovely face. She looked American, and looked like she was a book worm. "Sorry bout that dudes!" She said finally, and I twitched, her voice was very husky and slightly arousing. "No problem, I'm Fred. This ugly fellow over there is my twin George." I introduced, grinning at her. She grinned back, and mock bowed, "Nadia Green, psychotic insane prankster bookworm at yer service Gred and Forge!" She said mock formally, and George mock bowed back, laughing. "I think this is the start of a wonderful relationship." I cracked, and Nadia laughed. She looked at her watch, and swore, "HOLY FUCKING COCKSUCKING SHIT I'M LATE! See you dudes later!" And then she ran towards the doors, bursting outside. '**_I like her.' _**I heard George think, and I smirked, **_'not the only one dear brother._**'

* * *

Nadia pov.

I panted heavily, as I came to a stop in front of the class. "Yer late." Came the booming voice of the teacher, and I wheezed, "I know, I bumped into something that grabbed my attention." The dude nodded, and I joined the class. "Today we'll be studying one of me favorite creatures, the miniature Hungarian horntail!" the teacher explained, and I squealed, "Hey teacher dude! I can talk to dragons!" Everyone in the class stared at me. "Oh really? Prove it you American whore." A guy said, he looked Italian, and was standing next to tall and ferrety. My eyes narrowed. "Oh, you so didn't just call me that you pizza maker." I hissed deadly, glaring. He only smirked. "You wanna join Snape in the hospital wing jack ass?" I growled my voice deep and low. "Alright, alright, enough. Nadia, if you can here's one right here." The teacher dude said, putting one in my arms. It was a black one, with amazing obsidian eyes.

**Whazzap. **I growled, causing most of the class to jump. **Nothing much. How come you speak Dragon? **The lil dragon replied, giving me a curious stare. **No idea. Just was cornered by one once. And somehow, it liked me, giving me the gift to speak his language. **I told him, smiling when he sneezed. **Was the dragon large and silver? **He asked, narrowing his eyes. I nodded, a bit confused. **HOLY SHIT YOU GOT BLESSED BY RAIKU! **He yelled, somehow jumping out of my arms and doing a happy spaz on the ground. **Dude, I like you. What's yer name man?** I asked, grinning. **Name's Bob.** The dragon informed me, and I grinned like a loon. **NO WAY, THAT IS THE AWESOMEST NAME IN DA WORLD!** I yelled, picking him up and jumping up and down. **TOTALLY!** Bob yelled back, grinning a dragon grin back at me.

"That theres Onyx Nadia." Teacher dude croaked, and I shook my head, smirking. "He told me his real name." I whispered, and everyone leaned in, excited. "His name," I paused for dramatic effect. "Is….BOB! THE MOST AWESOMEST NAME IN DA FUCKIN WORLD!" I yelled, causing them all to jump and fall on their asses. "Teacher dude, can I keep Bob? He's totally awesome!" I pleaded with the teacher dude, using my famed puppy dog eyes. He sighed, and nodded, just as the bell rang. "WOOOT!" I hollered, running up to the castle doors.

* * *

Dan Pov.

I sighed, as I listened to the ghost history teacher drone on and on. Suddenly, the ground trembled, and I groaned. Getting up, I grabbed my stuff and ran out of class, straight to the great hall. I was greeted with a very odd sight. Nadia was sitting on top off a bunch of…kiwis. Not the fruit, but the wingless birds from New Zealand or wherever. And they all were bright florescent colors. And they were singing jingle bells at the top of their lungs. "Well, Nadia, this is new." I stated, and she sent me a beaming grin. "This is a celebratory prank! I finally got me a familiar!" She hollered, surfing down the large mountain of Kiwis. I raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Really, what is it." A black miniature Hungarian Horntail flew down and landed on her shoulder. "Gee, that just fits your personality perfectly." I dead-panned, making her laugh. "BLOODY HELL!" yelled two identical voices, and Nadia grinned.

* * *

Nadia Pov.

"GRED AND FORGE, BEHOLD DA PRANK OF CELEBRATION…NESS!" I yelled randomly, running up the mountain and taking a super hero pose on the very top. Only, to somehow trip and fall right off the mountain into Fred's arms. "My hero!" I mock swooned, before jumping out of his arms. "We worship you oh mighty American prankster!" They both crowed, mock worshipping me. I took a mock haughty pose, and drawled, "Yesh bow before my awesomeness!" Before all three of us cracked up. Suddenly, someone who I severely pissed off came into view. Snape. "SHIET SHIET WHO THE FUCK IS SHOOTING US WHO CARES FIRE MISSLES!" I hollered, fleeing the room and leaving behind a whole bunch of confused people.

I took refuge in the forbidden forest, which was a probably stupid thing to do. "NADIA!" I heard some holler, and I tripped, falling on my face. "MARTIN WHAT THE HELL DON'T YOU FUCKIN STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him, as he cowered. "Ok, but what the hell are you doing in here? It's probably dangerous!" Martin whispered, and I shrugged, continuing to walk in the opposite direction. I heard Martin huff angrily, and run to catch up with me. WE walked in silence, which was unusual for the next half hour. Until I bumped into something. Swearing loudly, I looked up and froze.

"Martin….please tell me the hallucination in front of me is one…" I whimpered, my eyes wide. His response of course was a whimper like my own. Fucking Voldemort stood in front of us, staring at me. I stared back. He narrowed his eyes and glared. I glared back. "Hi." I said, still glaring. "Greetings." Voldemort replied, of course he was still glaring. "What's up." I retorted, beginning to smirk. "Oh, nothing except for the fact that I have to capture you both now." Voldemort replied, he was smirking too. I felt something land on my head, and looked up with only my eyes. It was Bob. **Heya Bob, we're about to be taken prisoner. **I growled, and the dragon blinked. **Really? Weird.** He replied, and I snorted, **That was my reaction. **I looked back at Voldie, and he was gaping. "So….you gonna take us prisoner or what dude?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Of course, that was the moment everything went black.

* * *

oh nuuu they've been kidnapped. Oh, you gotta feel sorry for them. Voldie and his death eaters i mean, becuase duh, it's Martin and Nadia we're talking about. READ AND REVIEW! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED, TAKE A PLUSHIE OF ANY CHARECTER! 


	3. 3:Captured, Rescued, sleepyzzzz

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry potter, That's JKROWLINGS, I don't own Bouncing off the walls, that's Sugarcults, I don't own Wake me up when Septembers ends, that's Green Days, I don't own Brighter then Sunshine, that's Aqualungs, I Don't own Harder to Breathe, that's The Maroon 5's. Don't own Single, that's Natasha Bedingfields, don't own not ready to make nice that's the Dixie chicks. Don't own end of zee world that belongs to someone dude I don't know. Don't own Ain't no other man, that's Christina aguilarawad or what ever her name is.

PS: THANKS TO WYVERN…cuz I feel like saying it to her and every other reviewer. Wyv, I know you'll recognize one of these things. I loved it so much I wanted to borrow it so I did, so please don't hurt meh!

_**Telepathic stuff**_

**Dragon speech.**

* * *

Nadia's Pov. 

I awoke to find myself in a dungeon. I groaned, and I felt a huge bump on my head. "This Fuckin sucks." I sulked, only to hear two voices say at the same time, **NADIA! **"NADIA!" and to have two large objects attach themselves to my person. "MARTIN BOB GET OFF." I yowled, and they obliged. "They take our wands?" I asked, and Martin only sighed. "Good, that fake wand was boring me. Lumos!" Instantly an orb of light came into existence above my hand. Martin was pretty beat up, and Bob looked like his tail was broken at the end. "So how we gonna get out?" Martin asked, and I shrugged. "Thank god for those wandless magic classes back at home though huh?" I chirped, and Martin nodded grinning. "So plottage it is then." I stated, and we put our heads together, scheming.

* * *

Back at ickle Hoggywarts.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'VE BEEN TAKEN?" Dan roared, some how towering over Dumbledore. The headmaster only cowered. Dan sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. "God damn it…" he whispered, flopping into a chair and putting his head in his hands. **_An: dans wicked protective of his friends does that remind you of someone? _**"Don't worry Dan, they'll find them…" Harry whispered, putting a hand on Dan's shoulder. "No they won't. Headmaster, I demand you summon two other friends from our school. Chad and John can help me, and Nadia is very close with Chad." Dan growled, glaring at the headmaster who had no choice but to obey.

* * *

Soon enough…

* * *

"Dan, where's Nadia and Martin?" Chad Johnson demanded, as he stepped through the fireplace. He had medium length black curly hair, and piercing ice blue eyes. He was taller then all of the Chaos Trio which turned out to be Quintet, and looked mighty muscled. "Yeah, where the hell are they know and who took them? I swear to god I'll anal rape whoever took them!" Growled John Peter as he came out of the fireplace. He had short blonde hair, angry ice blue eyes, and was even more muscled then Chad. He looked ready to strangle someone. 

"Guys they've been taken by Voldemort." Dan sighed, after giving both teens a manly hug. Harry, Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione could only stare at the new arrivals. "WHAT! HOW?" Both Chad and John yelled, their eyes blazing with fear, worry, and anger. "They were in the Forbidden forest when they were taken." Dumbledore offered, only to shrink back when John glared at him. "So how are we gonna rescue them? Do we transform into our Animagius forms and do it?" Chad asked, he sounded near hysteria since he obviously cared for Nadia like a sister. Dan gave him a look. "You do realize we're talking about Nadia and Martin, the most annoying people in the world when they want to be." He dead-panned and both the new arrivals smirked evilly, causing the Hogwarts residents to shudder in fear.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the ranch…

* * *

I stared, amused beyond all measure. Ickle Voldiekins currently had Martin, Bob, and I tied up in his throne room. Lucius Malfoy stood at his side, leering at me. "Tell us the password to the Gryffindor Common room!" Voldemort snarled, and I snickered, causing both Dark lord and Dark lieutenant to give me looks like O.o? "Ya know, Dan probably had Ickle Dumbles bring Chad and John over to Ickle Hoggyworts." I stated randomly, looking at a spot just beyond Voldie's head. Martin smirked, and let out his favorite insane clown giggle. "Tell us or we'll torture you!" Lucius yelled, and I snorted. "Ahh. Torture. So scawy. Now martin ya wanna sing the ultimate battle song?" I asked my red haired companion, and he nodded, smirking. "_Old Godzilla was hopping around_

_Tokyo city like a big playground_

_When suddenly batman burst from the shade_

_And hit Godzilla with a bat grenade_

_Godzilla got pissed and began to attack_

_But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq_

_Who proceeded to open a can of Shaq-fu_

_When Aaron Carter came out of the blue_

_And he started beating up Shaqeal O'neil ( )_

_And they both got flattened by the bat mobile_

_And before batman could make it back to the bat cave_

_Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave_

_And he pulled an AK47 out from under his hat_

_And blew batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat,_

_But he ran out of bullets and he ran away_

_Because optimis rime came to save the daay!_

_This is the ultimate showdown_

_Of ultimate destiny,_

_Good guys, bad guys and explosions,_

_As far as the eye can see_

_And only one will survive,_

_I wonder who it will be,_

_This is the ultimate showdown..._

_Godzilla took a bite out of optimis prime_

_Like scruff mc'gruff took a bite out of crime_

_Then Shaq came back covered in a tire track_

_And Jacky Chan jumped up and landed on his back_

_Batman was injured and tying to get steady_

_When Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete_

_But something caught his leg and he tripped_

_And Indiana Jones took him out with is whip_

_And he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind_

_And he reached for his gun which he just could' find_

_'cause batman stole it and he shot and he missed_

_And Jacky Chan deflected it with his fist_

_And he jumped up in the air and did a summersault_

_While Abraham Lincoln tried to pole-vault_

_Onto optmis prime but they collided in the air_

_And they both got hit with a care bear staare_

_This is the ultimate showdown_

_Of ultimate destiny,_

_Good guys, bad guys and explosions,_

_As far as the eye can see_

_And only one will survive,_

_I wonder who it will be,_

_This is the ultimate showdown..._

_Angels sang out_

_In immaculate (I'm not sure about that word, really) chorus_

_When down from the heavens_

_Descended chuck Norris_

_Who delivered a kick_

_Which could shatter bones_

_Into the crotch_

_Of Indiana Jones_

_Who fell over on the ground_

_Writhing in pain_

_As batman changed back into Bruce Wayne_

_But chuck saw through_

_His clever disguise_

_And crushed batman's head_

_In-between his thighs..._

_THEN,_

_Gandalf the grey,_

_And Gandalf the white_

_And ponty python and the Holy Grail's black knight_

_And bintoulini Mussolini (?)_

_And the blue meanie_

_Cowboy Curtis_

_And jambi the genie_

_Robocop_

_Terminator_

_Captain Kirk_

_Darth Vader_

_Lo pan_

_Super man_

_Every single power ranger_

_Bill S. Preston and Theodore Logan_

_Spock_

_The rock_

_Doc oc_

_And hulk Hogan!_

_All came out of nowhere lightning fast_

_And they kicked chuck Norris_

_And his cowboy ass_

_It was the bloodiest battle the world ever saw_

_With civilians looking on in total awe_

_The fight raged n for a century_

_Many lives were clamed but eventually_

_The champion stood_

_The rest saw the better_

_Mr. Rogers in a bloodstained sweater-_

_This is the ultimate showdown_

_Of ultimate destiny_

_Good guys, bad guys and explosions,_

_As far as the eye can see_

_And only one will survive,_

_I wonder who it will be,_

_This is the ultimate showdown..._

_The ultimate showdown_

_This is the ultimate showdown_

_The ultimate showdown_

_This is the ultimate showdown..._

_Of ultimate destiny!" _We sang, laughing as both Voldie and Lucy boy cringed, covering their ears. "Gotta love sugar!" I squealed, smirking wildly. Both me and Martin had conjured some pure sugar in our cells, and had been hiding our extreme sugar rush. "TEH TOTALLY!" Martin whooped, somehow breaking free of his bonds, untying mine and Bobs, and then running in squares. "MUWAHAHAHAHAH FEAR OUR INSANE WRATH!" I howled, bouncing around the room. I laughed hysterically when I saw the utterly confused, annoyed, and disturbed looks on Voldie and Lucy boy's faces!

"Ya know Martin; I think we could actually escape at the mo if we wanted to…" I mused, still bouncing around. "Ya I know, but this is fun scarring Voldie and Lucy boy to death1" Martin whined, currently poking a traumatized Voldie in the head. "Meh." I squeed, somehow running up the wall and sitting on the ceiling. "Gotta love what sugar does to us magical peoples." I giggled, and Martin snickered, somehow sitting on top of a bewildered Lucius's head. Suddenly, I heard a roar and a howl. "YAY CHAD AND JOHN ARE HERE!" I cheered, falling off the ceiling and skipping around. Suddenly, the wall exploded and a rock nearly hit me on the head. A large Ice Dragon and Black werewolf stood in the new entrance, both snarling. **Nadia come on, get on me or John's back! **The huge ice Dragon growled, and I obliged, Bob flying and perching on my shoulder. Martin hopped onto the black Werewolf's back, and both animals sped off, me and Martin whooping with joy.

* * *

Soon enough…

* * *

"Preposterous!" Fudge scoffed, as he glared at Dumbles. Martin, Chad, John, Dan, and I were in the hospital wing, Martin and I in two beds. "Dude if you don't believe us just look through my memories." I groaned, I was tired and I wanted sleep. And Fudge did so, pointing his wand and yelled, "Legilemens!"

* * *

Soon, Fudge came out of my memories, extremely pale. He muttered something and left the room, just as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George ran in. "NADIA!" The twins yelled, running over and glomping me. "Dudes what the hell, can't breathe!" I gasped, and both let go, blushing, I blushed too. "So…What now?" Dan asked, smiling at me. I shrugged, laid back, and fell asleep to my friend's smiles and laughter.

* * *

whoa...DUDE AWESOME! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
